Abbey Dawn: Daughter of Zeus
by ThePowerOfRandomnes1
Summary: What do you get when you have a daughter of Zeus with a mischievous mind? Well the outcomes sure are surprising. Two months after the Titan war, but Nico is 16.
1. Prologue

**μονή****θησαυρός αυγή**** means Abbey Tesoro Dawn.**

_Prologue_

**Percy's POV**

"I'm starting to worry! She's supposed to be back by now! What if something bad happened to her?" Annabeth exclaimed, frantic to find out what had happened to her best friend Abbey.

"It's all right Annabeth. Abbey's a big girl. She can manage to take care of herself. If it makes you feel better we can Iris Message Hermes. Will that make you feel better?" I ask her and she nods.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Please show me Hermes." I say

"Hey Annabeth, Percy." Hermes said, "What's up?"

"Something bad has happened. Your sister hasn't came back from her quest, and she was supposed to be back almost two years ago!" Annabeth exclaims

"Does that mean that I have to go and look for her?" he asks

"It would be nice, yes." I say

"Fine, but I'm taking Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite with me." He says, smirking as a chorus of three voices shouts, 'NO!'

**How was it? Now, Bella is Abbey, and the Cullen's are the four gods mentioned in this chapter's kids.**

**~Allie**


	2. Aw Crap! Not these people!

**μονή ****θησαυρός αυγή**** means Abbey Tesoro Dawn.**

**Abbey's POV**

"Bella, we have something important to tell you." Edward said, and I almost hissed at the name of Bella. Jasper raised his eyebrow at my sudden change in emotion. I just shrugged at him

"What is it?" I said, with curiosity lacing my voice. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you know about Greek Mythology?" Edward asks. I nod my head.

"Well, that all is real. And the Olympians come down from Mt. Olympus and have babies. Those are called demigods. And you see, we all are demigods."

"Omigosh! That is so fricken awesome!" I say, with fake enthusiasm. "But why are you telling me this?"

To my surprise, Rosalie speaks up. "Later today our godly parent is coming to visit! And we would like you to meet them, since you are marrying Edward."

I almost puked at the mention of the wedding.

**,*TIME SKIP*,**

The Olympians should be here in about, well any minute really. I just hope that the gods are on my side and that it isn't Apollo, Hermes, Ares, or Aphrodite.

Then the doorbell rings. I sink down in the over-stuffed chair when I realize that the gods **are not** on my side today and it is Apollo, Hermes, Ares, **AND **Aphrodite! This now sucks. : (

Hermes is Emmett's dad, Apollo is Edward and Carlisle's, Ares is Jasper, and Aphrodite is the girls' mom.

"And who is the lucky bride?" Apollo asks Edward and I roll my eyes. Apollo, you never change. Everyone points at me, and I try and sink even farther into the chair.

"That's her!" Edward says proudly, pointing at me.

Now let me get this clear. I am closest to Hermes out of all of my brothers and sisters. And of course he recognizes me first. Aw crap.

His eyes go wide, and the others don't even recognize me.

"Now why is the real reason that you guys are visiting?" Rosalie says

"Well, we have a little sister, and she's a demigod. She could be a goddess if she wanted to. Her name is μονή θησαυρός αυγή. She went on a quest nearly two years ago, and her friends started worrying, so they asked us if we could go and try to find her." Apollo says, all in one breath.

"What's the English translation?" Emmett asks. Guess they never learned Greek. Wait. Two years? Crap!

"We have no idea, son." Hermes says

"I think it means something along the lines of Abbey Tesoro Dawn. And Tesoro is Italian for sweetie or darling." I say

Everyone looked shocked.

"What? Can't a mortal study Greek? Or is that against the law?" I said, sarcastically.

"Edward, do mind if we take a little walk with your lovely bride?" Aphrodite asks, ignoring the 'against the law comment.

"As long as she comes backs in one piece." Edward said, smiling

I close my eyes, silently cursing Edward out in every language I know, and trust me, there are about 64.

I go outside, and I realize that they brought Apollo's car. As everyone was saying promises like 'We promise we'll be back' and all of that crap, I take Apollo's keys from him.

**How was that? Now, keep in mind that all of the Olympians adore her, and in this story, it is only two months after the Titan war, but Nico is 16 along with Abbey, Annabeth, Percy, etc. Also, Abbey's favorite word is crap, if you haven't picked that up.**

**This is an obvious riddle, but the first three persons who reviews with the right answer will be recognized in the next chapter! **

**If pro is the opposite of con, then what is the opposite of progress?**

**~Allie**


	3. Flashback and The Talk

Hermes POV

I can't believe that Abbey had been gone for two years and she was just with our kids. AND tomorrow is her birthday. I remember her 7th birthday more than any of them because of what had happened.

_Flashback_

"5 drachmas please." Abbey said as a demigod tried to pass our little tax booth at the entrance to Olympus.

"I only have three, though!" the demigod complained. There was a tour group, so we decided that Abbey, Apollo, and I would make good money. But just in case, Apollo and I wore winged shoes. Abbey refused to wear a pair. We didn't press her since 1: she's 7 and 2: it's her birthday.

"You're going to have to deal then." Apollo said

"But dad!" the demigod complained again. Guess she's Apollo's daughter.

"Yes Kaleigh?" Apollo asked

"Can't I just give you three and move on?" Kaleigh asks

"Fine. But when I get to camp, you're going to pay." Abbey said as I remember that she's going back to camp in a few days.

Once Kaleigh gave the money to us, we heard something that scared us.

"ABBEY! HERMES! APOLLO!" Zeus yelled. This is why we wore the winged shoes. Then I remembered that Abbey is being taught by all of the Olympians.

Abbey quickly made the table disappear and Apollo and I took off running so we could hide on the balcony. I look back and I couldn't find Abbey.

Oh no! I lost a 7 year old! Oh wait. There she is in the rafters! Wait. THE RAFTERS?

_End Flashback_

Yup. She was in the rafters.

As we leave our kids, Apollo suddenly yells out, "Where are my keys?"

"Right here!" Abbey says in a sing-song voice, "All aboard!"

"No offense Abbey, but do you have a drivers license?" Aphrodite asks her

"Nope! But Isabella Swan does!" Abbey replies

"Great. An almost 17 year old that doesn't have a driver's license. Perfect." Ares mutters.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, you crap eater!"

"Just get in the car!" I suggest

Once we were in the sky, we started our questions.

"Abbey. Why did you say so long?" I ask

"I lost track of time." She replied

"Do you own a calendar?"

"Yup."

"Did you use it?"

"Yup!"

"Do you have a brain?"

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"Yup. I've just never checked."

"Do you know how worried everyone was?"

"Of course not. Now let me concentrate on crashing this car! I mean... assure a soft landing."

"Move over. I'm going to drive." Apollo said, sitting on top of Abbey

"This isn't very comfortable." Abbey complained

"How about we drop her off at Camp Half-Blood?" Ares suggested.

"Let's just teleport her there. It'll spare us the trip!" Aphrodite said

"Fine with me." I say. Abbey closed her eyes and we teleported her there.

Abbey's POV

I close my eyes, and when I open them again, I'm underwater in the lake at Camp. Aw crap.

**Did this in Spanish! Writing it was more important than listening to Mr. Carlisle. (Carlisle. Hehe.) The winners to my riddle were 'The Daughter of Chaos 98' and Aurora. And 'The Queen of the Waves' was my first reviewer! **

**Read, Review, Repeat; the three R's are the key!**

**~Allie :)**


	4. Welcome Back! Sorta

**Hey!**

The lake. Really? Out of every place in camp, the lake? Uncle Poseidon may love me, but that doesn't mean I don't get away with that much. Jk. I love water none the less. At first uncle Poseidon was opposed to it, but I convinced him. Or maybe I just threatened Percy. The world may never know…

But anyways…

I need a life here. I mean, you fall from the sky, into the lake, and everyone acts like I could've had a more dramatic entrance. But then again…..

**Percy's POV**

"I give it a 7.5. I expect more from the PYT." I said to Abbey. **(Paid, young, trying everything just to touch your dreams) **

"Wait. ABBEY!" I say, running towards her.

I give her a hug, and when I pull away I notice she looked pained.

"Abbey. What's the matter?" I ask her, worried.

"Crap. Water in my ears." She says and I roll my eyes at her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was just walking around camp, when I notice a girl walking with Percy. Hand in hand. Suddenly all I saw was red. Then the girl dropped Percy's hand, and demanded something. Then she stormed off, towards me.

All of a sudden, there was a high pitched scream.

"ANNIE!" the girl yelled at me, and tackled me to the ground.

**There's the chappie. No. I'm not kidding. You guys are lucky I did this for you. It is 12:18 am and I couldn't sleep. Jk. I've been on the computer since 9 something. Who is the mysterious girl that Percy was holding hands with? Was it a monster?**

**~Allie**

_**(Songs for this chappie: New Classic by Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez. That's where I got PYT!"**_


	5. Wait a Sec, This Doesn't Seem Right

I open my eyes, and take note of my surroundings. I am on something very comfortable, and notice that it is a couch. _But I thought I was at Camp Half-Blood. _

"Oh good, you're up, love. Our parents have just arrived." Edward says. Hold up! I'm still with the Cullen's?

Edward must've noticed my confusion, because he said, "Remember? We told you about our Greek parents, and then you decided that you would take a nap before they got here."

I must've dreamt the whole thing! That explains why they dumped me in the lake! I was a little confused on that...

"Oh, well we've better go downstairs so that I can meet them!" I say with fake pep in my voice

"Yup! They've been here for about ten minutes, just in case you were wondering." Edward says, answering a question that I hadn't even asked. Or thought of, for that matter.

He leads me downstairs, and I see Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Ares. Why do the fates hate me so much? I mean, sure, I've caused some havoc here and there, but not THAT much! Haha, I'm so funny.

"Bella, these are our parents. Carlisle and I are children of Apollo, he's the one in the orange shirt. Jasper, he's the son of Ares, who is the one with the big muscles. Emmett is the son of Hermes, who has the messenger bag with him. Esme and Alice are both daughters of Aphrodite." Edward explains to me.

"Rosalie, who's your parent?" I ask her politely. Psh, I already know who her parent is! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Actually, we're just really good friends at camp.

"Oh, my mom's Athena, she's not here right now." Rosalie says, her eyes saying, '_Abbey, just reveal yourself now! Perfect moment, and you're not gonna find another!'_

I turn to the gods and godess in front of me. "Hello!"

"Hello! I'm afraid that we don't know your name, would you mind telling us?" Hermes asks me.

Rose gives me another look, and I take a big breath, before wrapping my arms around Hermes. "I missed you, big brother."

He stiffens, before realizing who I am. "Abbey! We've all been so worried! Apollo and I have missed our pranking buddy!"

The other Olympians in the room slowly cmae to the conclusion that I was in fact, Abbey Tesoro Dawn.

"Not to mention, a certain someone at camp has DEFINITELY been missing you!" Apollo says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blush at the mention of Nico. Or at least, I think he was talking about Nico. Yeah, Nico and I have had an on and off relationship for a while.

"You little crap eating butt munch!" I shout, and he hides behind Ares.

"Bella, love, what is going on?"

**I know, I make you wait so long for this chapter and it's really short?! Well, I'm currently trying to update all of my stories that need to be updated. But I promise that when I'm done going through my little cycle I will update again! My list goes; MRTF, ADDOZ, Remembrance, CM, Huntress (Rewrite), NFW, Percy Cullen. Oh, and please go read Huntress! And the rewrite! Pretty please?! Well, bye now!**

**~Allie**


End file.
